


Friends?

by Ofke9f83kt0in194i49292irk29



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofke9f83kt0in194i49292irk29/pseuds/Ofke9f83kt0in194i49292irk29
Summary: Ichigo asks Rukia to be friends and she realizes the weight of his question.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> A bleach fanfic? In my 2020? Its more likely than you think.  
> This fic was more of a self indulgent thing so its very very rough. I have nothing better to do so here ya go lol

“I could be your friend.” 

Rukia's mind goes blank after hearing Ichigo say that sentence. How long has it been since she’s had a friend to spend the day with? How long has it been since she’s felt this light, this happy, this at ease, by someone’s side? 

She knows how long and refuses to think of dark hair, wide smile and warm hands. 

She doesn't reply to Ichigo, choosing instead to look down at her hands. Studies her knuckles with strong fascination, trying to get a bearing on herself again. Ichigo, in his kindness, takes it as shyness and uncertainty. He means it, genuinely and wholeheartedly. If nothing else came of this strange meeting, Rukia and him would be friends. Strangely enough, that's all he cares about. As long as they were together, everything would somehow be okay. 

He turns to his side, lets out a sigh, “Goodnight, Rukia.” 

She turns to him a second later, looking as if she had just woken up from a long dream. “Goodnight, Ichigo.” 

The next day, Ichigo is awake before her, surprisingly, and greets her with a nod and a “Ready to go?”

Rukia returns the nod and jumps out his bedroom window without answering him. His offer from last night is still echoing in her head and she doesn't know what to feel, what to think. She cannot look him in the eye.

Actually, she does know what to think. She thinks her friends from Rukongai, dead before they could hit the ground. She thinks of Renji, the distance that grew because of a bitterness and an awful sadness that she could no better articulate now than at the time. She allows herself to imagine Kaien and his blood that dripped down her sleeve, mixing in the rain to seep into her hair until she dreamed of the taste of coppery pink and tears for weeks. People suffer at her side. She knows this, through experience, through pain and she is sure she doesn't want it to happen again. 

When class finishes, Ichigo stands by the door, waiting patiently for her to stuff her bag with empty books and unused pencils. She takes her time, avoiding his watchful eyes and her classmates' nosy glances. He only nods at Inoue and Tatsuki’s hearty goodbye and pointedly ignores Keigo’s whine. “Rukia,” He says, “Let’s go.” He doesn't say the word “home” at the end of the sentence but they both hear it and she nods. 

That night, she considers leaving. Not that she hadn't thought of it before. She pulls open the closet door to let her feet dangle off her makeshift bed. To her surprise, Ichigo is awake, lying in bed, staring up at his ceiling. Without looking at her, he says softly, “Are you leaving?” 

Rukia blinks in shock but keeps quiet otherwise, looks away. Ichigo, taking her silence as affirmation, sits up and glances at her. “You know, I won't stop you. But it would be nice to know why.” He says softly. 

She looks up at him, meets his gaze and he smiles, “Finally.” He laughs. 

She frowns, “What?” 

“You haven't looked me in the eye all day.” He replies. He leans his head on his hand. “You don't need to tell me what's bothering you,” He offers, “But I hate seeing you like this.” 

Rukia looks away again, knowing her eyes betray her. “Fool.” She mutters, sharing her head. 

Ichigo steps out of bed to stand in front of her. He blocks the moonlight so she stands in his shadow, his outline illuminated by the stars. He stands tall enough that she has to strain her neck to look him in the eye, “I’ll be your friend, whether you're in Karakura, Soul Society or anywhere else.” He hesitates, “I hope I wasn't putting pressure on you when I said I would be your friend.” 

Rukai shakes her head vigorously. “it's not that.” She whispers. 

Ichigo leans against the wall, rubbing his bleary eyes. “Then what?” 

Rukia lets out a sigh, “I... Its just.... Its nothing. Just stupid thoughts.” She can't find the words to say how scared she is to have him by her side for fear of losing him. His eager willingness to be her friend, to fight by her side, for her sake, made her realize the danger he faced, the danger she exposed him to. So maybe it would be better if he wasn't by her side, to have him return to being a normal human with a normal life, without knowledge of hollows and swords and her brother expecting her return, if that would keep him safer just a moment longer. She knew, if he lived because of it, she could live alone, without his warmth.

Ichigo touches her chin with a knuckle, “Hey,” He says softly. 

Rukia looks up at him, her eyes almost swimming with tears. Her hands nearly shake but she has enough dignity to make sure they don't. Instead they knot in her lap, twisting and turning until Ichigo reaches down to untangle them, With his free hand, he runs a gentle thumb over her cheekbone and bless the boy, he doesn't say anything. He only looks into her eyes and Rukia knows that through hell or heaven, Ichigo is by her side. “As if I could leave you, as if anything could make me leave.”

And she accepts her defeat, her weakness in his presence. 

She lets her head fall to his chest, fingers grasping the front of his shirt. “You’re a fool.” She mutters quietly. She cannot deny how happy she feels, and how scared she is. 

And Ichigo laughs, gently strokes the back of her head in a painfully kind gesture that makes her almost want to weep. “Go to sleep, Rukia.”


End file.
